Medicine
by stripesim
Summary: Roy has a cough and Ed wants it out but Roy doesn't like taking his medicine. Ed tries to find a way to get him to. RoyEd Yaoi. Lemony smut.


**Medicine**

Summary: Oneshot. Roy has a bad cough but doesn't like the taste of his cough syrup so stops drinking it. Ed's worried for him and is trying to find ways to get him to take it. RoyEd, EdRoy.

Rating: R/M/NC-17

Warning: Explicit Sex Scenes, Hardcore Yaoi, PWP-ish, Cross-dressing

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any of its characters or anything else related to it. I do own the story though.

Pairings: RoyEd, EdRoy

A/N: Roy still has his eye, a bit modern.

* * *

Roy woke up one morning to find his bed empty and the shower running. He coughed a bit then got up and walked into bathroom and locked the door. He then opened the curtain to reveal his naked bed partner who acted so normally to this. Mustang entered behind the blonde and trailed his fingers down the boy's back.

"Don't go near that whole, bastard," the boy said stiffly.

"And why not? I thought you liked it, Edward," he purred, his hand going lower and lower until a metal arm grabbed his wrist. "What the—"

"Until you get that cough out of your system, we're not fucking!" Ed said, turning around to face him.

"We're not, are we?"

"No," the blonde said firmly not noticing the hand nearing his cock.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he grabbed Ed's shaft

"Yea— _AH!_" he moaned at the sudden feeling of a cold hand rapidly stroking him. "Shit! S-St-Sto-Hah… hah… more, Roy…"

"I thought you said no fucking?" his pace becoming faster and faster.

"FUCK THAT!" he demanded, jumping the man, making them both fall to the floor of the shower. Ed began moving his hips rubbing their erections against each other. Both men were moaning to the pleasure of such friction until Roy coughed. Ed stopped and got up and began stroking and fingering himself in front of the other man until he came, water and seed spilling all over the colonel. After catching his breath he said, "I'm all done here. I'll be around the house. You should take your medicine, by the way." He grabbed the towel nearby and began drying off.

"But it tastes weird. Can't you at least finish me off here?"

"Finish yourself off. That's what I did," he said angrily. He put on a pair of pink boxers and a clean white shirt as he spoke.

"B-But—"

"You're getting no butt until I see you take your cough syrup." He shook his ass and exited the bathroom.

* * *

_Gosh. I have to get him to drink that medicine! Otherwise, we both will be too sick to do anything,_ Ed thought to himself as he walked onto the bed. _So the threatening to take fucking away was not a good idea. Probably 'cause he touched me. He touched me with those hands. But how could I resist? They were—_ he stopped when he felt his cock twitch. _I should stop now before I start jacking off. Anyway, I have got to think of a way to get him to drink that stuff._ He looked around the bedroom for an idea, for something to spark his thoughts. _Maybe if I- no._ Then he looked at the closet. _I haven't really looked in the closet. Maybe there's something there._ He stood up and opened it, revealing all of his superior's clothes which he never thought he would see in there. Ed browsed through the clothing and found a nurse outfit. _Huh?_ Just then, Mustang came out of the bathroom in nothing but his very short white boxers.

"Roy! Are you cheating on me?" the blonde said, holding out the nurse outfit.

"Huh? cough No! What made you— oh that? That was when I was long ago during the war in Ishbal. I got together with a nurse and then I woke up to a guy carrying her out the door, she was still naked. I was gonna stop him but I was too intimidated. I mean, the guy was huge. Then I never saw either of them again. You can get rid of it if it bothers you."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go throw this out now." _Or maybe I won't._ Then Ed opened the door that lead to the hallway with a new idea. "Roy?"

"Hm?" he responded, grabbing the book on his bedside table and falling on the bed.

"Stay right there. I'll be right back."

"cough cough Mmhmm…" he replied as he began reading the book in his hand.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Roy put the book down, open, on the table. _Wonder what he's up to_. He looked at the door as if there was some sort of mystery to it. Well, there was. It was 'what was Edward doing with that nurse outfit?' If he was going to throw it out, he could've just thrown it out the window or something but he didn't.

Suddenly the door swung open and Edward Elric was dressed in a skimpy nurse outfit with the white miniskirt, white top, the little nurse hat, long white stockings and even silky white panties. The image made him choke on his saliva and made him cough like crazy. Ed was holding the bottle of cough syrup and a teaspoon in one hand and with the other pulled Roy towards the bed and made him drop onto it. Ed put the container spoon on the table next to the bed then sat on top of his lover.

"I'm Nurse Edward and I'll be taking care of you today."

"Okay then." He said, a blush forming on his cheeks looking at the mirror in front of the bed to see the white panties.

"Hm?" Ed turned around to see his butt seen in the mirror. "Ah… you like that eh?" He stood up from the bed, unhooked his skirt and began shaking his hips and letting it fall to the floor. He slowly unbuttoned his top and slid it off his arms leaving him hard in those soft silky panties and the nurse hat. Ed took of the panties and opened the bottle that was on the table. He poured some medicine onto the spoon then tipped it below his navel so that the viscous liquid would drip down. He then moved the spoon lower and traced his shaft and let the rest flow into the slit in the head, some of it dripping to the underside of his cock and onto the carpet below. "I'm doing this so you take this medicine so I'm not cleaning that up." Roy sat up at the edge of the bed, bent down and licked below his lover's navel where the medicine trail started then to the head of Ed's hardness and slowly took him in whole. Ed gasped at the feeling of warm wetness around his aching member and the slithery movement of that talented tongue. He grasped the older man's hair and pulled him away then moved in and hungrily kissed him. "So how's that?" he purred into the other's ear.

"It still cough tastes horrible…" The man said licking his lips and looked at his partner's reaction only to see a pout. He then put his arms around the boy's neck and pulled him closer"… but I can get used to it if our sessions are like this, Nurse Ed. Y'know, the every 4 hours thing…"

"Do I still need to wear the get-up?"

"Only if you feel like it." Roy kissed him on the lips but stopped when Ed pushed away. He watched the boy bend down a bit and pull his boxers of. Then, Ed pushed him down so he lay flat on the bed and sat on his thighs and made sure their members were rubbing against each other. He then took off the nurse hat then picked up the other's hand and began licking and sucking on two fingers which he pushed into his own entrance.

"_Ah…shit… Roy… more…_" Ed moaned.

"You're the one doing the work here, nurse, but I'll gladly comply," he replied pushing his digits deeper then began moving his hands in a scissor-like motion. The Colonel heard his lover scream in pleasure and pulled his finger out as he coughed. He then felt Ed grasping his cock and holding it steady as there was suddenly a lack of weight on his thighs. Roy not only felt the weight of his partner now on his stomach but also the pressure of Ed's walls around him as the said man slammed down on his lower abdomen. It wasn't too long before Ed began moving again. When his pace became fast, the older man took the younger one's hardness in hand and began stroking him until they both came, the boy's cum splirting everywhere and the superior's spilling deep within his partner.

Ed pushed himself off and flat onto the side of the colonel. When he caught his breath hugged his lover and laid his head on the said man's chest. "I hope you get well soon," he said drifting into sleep.

Roy ran his hand in the boy's hair and waited until was sure he wasn't going to wake up at any sudden movements or sounds. "I sure cough hope not," he grinned as he too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: okay… I know it kinda sucks… it took a while for me to finish this… I couldn't get a nice idea for it until my friend gave me some pretty good ones so… credit to K.L. if she reads this… she knows who she is… 


End file.
